moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketna Wobblestep
Ketna Wobblestep is a Gnomeregan -born gnome fist-fighter, bar-patron, wanderer, loiterer, rabble rouser, technophobe, and generally someone you don't very much want to associate with. She is security aboard the Twin Mask Ensemble . The gnome was a citizen of Gnomeregan, but doesn't acknowledge or particularly care for her past. Ketna currently resides aboard the Crimson Rose with the Twin Mask Ensemble, and can be found making her rounds around Stormwind, Bizmo's Brawlpub, and various other locales. =Description= ---- With a dark, tanned complexion, a set of fierce olive eyes, and more bite than bark, Ketna is a rather strange example of the Gnomish race. The female is a giant among her peers, boasting built muscles, a sizable bust, thick, meaty hands, and a whopping 3'4" height. Ketna is quite frankly, built like a brick shithouse. Her large chest is often bound for her own comfort, while strong, functional muscles ripple under the gnome's dark skin. Dark pink hair bristles along her burly stomach and limbs. Perhaps the softest part about this brawler is her face, and, even then you could be hard pressed with applying Gnomish stereotypes to her. Ketna's face is slightly squared, but still retains a feminine quality. Arched, olive eyes stare out at the world around her. A large set of lips, often cut or split, are usually drawn into a perpetual sneer. The gnome's skin is very dark in comparison to others of her race. Ket's hair is styled short and cut unevenly, with a few fringes of bright pink strands falling over to obscure her punched in, taped up nose, large ears, and single black eye. Scars, bruises, gashes, scuffs, and a multitude of other injuries always riddle her skin, regardless of her state of health. When one looks at Ketna, it's obvious that she's a gnome who values function over form. She dresses plainly, usually donning a black leather aviator jacket without sleeves, pants, boots, and a collar with matching armbands of the same design. Her chest is usually flattened by a chest binder, and a pair of bandages are sometimes wrapped around both of her knuckles, palms, and wrists. Because of this, she usually dresses without any adornments. It should be noted though, that she has multiple piercings. Three sets on her ears, a nose stud and septum piercing, brow rings, lip piercings, and various others you'll have to ask about. Preferably in private. Though her tastes vary from day to day with her jewelry, Ketna is never seen without a small, tarnished charm bracelet on her wrist. It displays a complete gear, on the back of which is engraved several Gnomish words and two surnames. Though Ketna does not enjoy excess or glitzy gear, the woman is very much a performer, and sometimes wears skimpy leather sets to accentuate her form while fire-breathing, show-fighting, and performing death-defying stunts. These clothes are colored brilliant reds and blacks. She often keeps her hair-fringes pushed back with a red headband while dancing and putting on shows. As far as self defense goes, this woman likes to make one thing clear: she can take care of herself. She has always been an advocate for using the weapons she was born with. Namely, her hands and feet. After all, those muscles aren't just there for show, as Ketna is an impeccable hand-to-hand combatant. However, she is not opposed to fighting while using a weapon in battle. Her weapons of preference are spiked boxing gloves and various collections of brass knuckles. The gnome also shares a fondness for blunt weapons. Stray clear from her temper should you see a halberd, billy club, or a plank with a rusty nail on her person. This brawler carries herself proudly. The stench of smoke, blood, sweat, grime, alcohol, and bar food clings to Ketna, and as far as she's concerned, that suits her just fine. Watch your step here. With her broad shoulders, burly muscles, and jeering looks that could kill, Ketna is a gnome who's very much aware of her own strength, that won't hesitate to exercise it whenever the situation arrives. ... And in many cases, when it's not needed. Personality Ketna’s walk can easily be described as lumbering, proud, and commandeering. Her voice reaches the heavens, a thick Dun Morogh accent coating her words as she sneers and jeers to all those below (Or even above) her. The gnome is a beast. And she knows it. But, perhaps, she isn’t all she lets on. Ketna is a proud individual. She’s spiteful, cruel, and hard to get along with. Though not totally heartless, the meaning behind most of her opinions and actions is not easily determined. It takes a patient heart to get to know the gnome for all her ugliness and cruelty, but somewhere, there’s a spark willing to be taught. However hard that is to reach is uncertain. There is something in her past that is upsetting her, that much is certain. She often mentions her multitudes of brothers, but never her parents. Her daughter, but never her husband. All aforementioned family members are nowhere to be found. Speak of Gnomeregan is tight, constrained, and rarely shared. As for those she does share deeper feelings for… it is a shortlived, fleeting, struggling thing. Her past is as irrelevant to you as your feelings are to her. Ketna, in all respects, is not a good person. But she’s a survivor. And as far as she’s concerned, that’s all she has to be. History ---- : Main Reading: The link for the story I'm writing for this will go here. Eventually. When I finish it. In summation: *Something will go here. Eventually. Life in Gnomeregan Something will go here. Eventually. On The Road Something will go here. Eventually. The Twin Mask Ensemble Something will go here. Eventually. Presently Something will go here. Eventually. =Quirks= ---- *Something will go here. Eventually. Gallery Something will go here. Eventually. Trivia *Something will go here. Eventually. External Links *WoW Armory Category:Gnome Category:Characters Category:Twin Mask Ensemble